The Different Ways They Could've Met
by sunshinepoke
Summary: So this fan fiction is a bunch of one shots of the different ways Kurt and Blaine could've met:  PLEASE READ! Prompt fic! Give me some prompts and I'll write them!
1. Coffee Shop

**Hi Everyone! I just wanted to say that this is my first Fan Fiction and I came up with this and thought it would be something cool to try! So if you want you can leave me prompts in the reviews and I'll write stories based off your prompts! I hope you enjoy!**

**_In this chapter they meet at the Lima Bean. I know that coffee shops are significant in the Klaine relationship so I was like the first chapter HAS to be at the Lima Bean..so it is! Haha review and leave me prompts or just tell me whatcha think! THANKS!_**

* * *

><p>Kurt was exhausted. He was tired and cranky. He really didn't want to deal with Rachel's non stop talking or Mr. Schuester's pointless lesson today. He already had a bad enough day dealing with Karofsky and his Neanderthals of friends, so instead of going to Glee he told Mercedes he was feeling sick and left to his car.<p>

Kurt didn't want to go home just yet so he decided to drive around until deciding to stop for some coffee at the Lima Bean. Mercedes and him had been there a couple times when they went shopping or just when they wanted a pick-me up, so Kurt thought it would be a good idea to sip on a non-fat mocha and just relax. He wasn't paying attention and wasn't focused on his surroundings; so saying he was surprised was understatement when he was walking to grab his mocha, and a shorter male with gelled down hair bumped into him and knocked them both down.

"Oh my God, I-I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention," the boy sputtered as he checked his and Kurt's clothing for any coffee stains and picked up his coffee cup which looked like it didn't have much coffee in it anyways before the collision.

"It's fine, it's not like I had my coffee yet anyways, but it was my fault as well..I sorta spaced out," Kurt got up and started dusting off his clothing and smoothing out the wrinkles. _Ugh as if this day could get any worse, there better be no coffee spills on my Marc Jacobs bag or I will-_

_**Oh.**_

Kurt looked up (well more like at a slight angle of depression) to the boy who had ran into him. He was handsome. _Very, __**very**__ handsome._ He looked like he was the same as age as he was and was dressed in slacks and a navy blazer with a crest that Kurt guessed belonged to some sort of private school. The boy had pretty hazel-green eyes and he had his mouth in a tight line as if he was thinking about how to make the situation less awkward.

"Um, I'm Blaine, I'm really sorry," _**Blaine. **_He said.

"I'm Kurt. And don't worry about it," _Really boys like you can run into me whenever they want__**.**_ Kurt looked at Blaine and gave him a genuine smile. After seeing this Blaine grinned at him.

"Well, Kurt, care to join me for coffee so I don't feel like a total jerk?" Blaine looked at Kurt with hope in his eyes and a big smile on his lips.

Kurt was taken aback a little by the boy's kindness but didn't hesitate to smile just as brightly.

"I would love too."

Maybe the day didn't turn out as bad as he had thought it would.


	2. Breadstix

**So I decided to update again today. I'm not sure why but I thought it would be fun so YEAH! LEAVE PROMPTS PWEASE.**

**I was re-watching Journey to Regionals and I was like ooh I can have Blaine and Kurt meet in this episode somehow! BTW you can leave prompts so they can meet at ANY time during glee. All of these will of course be AU but some more than others so keep that in mind! And I mean you can leave any prompts no matter how out there they seem!**

_**In this chapter the New Directions have a celebration sort of party celebrating the fact that they will not have to end glee club and this of course leads them to go to Breadstix to celebrate. (Is there like no other restaurants around there? Like srsly) lolol**_

* * *

><p>As Kurt was applying finishing touches to his hair the doorbell rang.<p>

"I got it Dad!" he yelled as he ran up the stairs from his bedroom in the basement. When he opened the door Mercedes was standing there and smiling brightly at him.

"Hi boo! Ready to go?" she asked him.

"Of course! Let me get my wallet." Kurt went back into the house and grabbed his wallet and keys. "Dad I'll be home later, call me if you need anything!"

With that Kurt stepped out of his house and led Mercedes to his black Navigator. When they were buckled in and Kurt was backing out of his driveway from his suburban house, they were on their way to Breadstix.

* * *

><p>"Fellow Glee Club members, this dinner is a celebration to the fact that this year will not be our last and only year in Glee Club! Also like I suggested earlier we might want to start thinking of song choices for next years Sectionals and I have a perfect ballad for me to-"<p>

"Oh just shut you're trap Hobbit, I'm hungry and I want to order." Santana yelled at Rachel from across the table.

Rachel threw Santana a glare as Santana just smiled smugly and went back to looking at the menu. Rachel huffed and slumped back in her seat and instead turned to Finn and started chatting excitingly to him.

"So Quinn how are you feeling?" Kurt turned to Quinn who was sitting to the left of him.

"I feel okay I guess. I mean it's been 5 days since I gave birth so I guess I feel okay. I just really need to start on losing the pounds that I gained during the pregnancy," she said, as she was playing with the straw in her pink lemonade.

"You're so strong baby girl," Mercedes said as she reached over Kurt to squeeze Quinn's hand. Quinn smiled and squeezed back and then reached for Kurt's hand.

"So Kurt everything's good with Finn?" Kurt smiled and told her that in fact everything was fine and that he was over his crush and that he didn't even know what he saw in him in the first place. With this he got his two best friends to giggle and focused on trying to order over the mass of New Directions members that were throwing orders at the poor waitress.

* * *

><p>"Wes! I'm STARVING!"<p>

"David we've only spent like 20 minutes in the car! Can't you wait a little longer until we get to my parent's house!"

"No Wes NOW!"

"The GPS says there's an Italian restaurant near by, let's stop there."

"Thank You! Do what Blaine says!"

"FINE"

Blaine, Wes and David were all in Wes's car on their way to spend the weekend at Wes's parents house. And thanks to the Warbler meeting that took a little longer than planned (they were trying to do choreography but that was difficult when the whole club consisted of tall awkward teenage boys) they were running late and had skipped dinner. 10 minutes later they were walking into an Italian restaurant by the name of Breadstix.

When they walked in the three boys visions lead to a group of maybe 12 or 14 teenagers sitting at a table that consisted of three 5-seater tables pushed together. They were all laughing and conversing with each other as they fought over bread sticks.

"Hi welcome to Breadstix! Table of three?"

"Yes, please," Blaine gave the female hostess a charming smile as she reached for 3 menus and led them to the table closest to the large group of teenagers.

"Do you think these kids go to public school?" Wes whispered to David as they were sitting down.

"Probably" David whispered back. Blaine chuckled at his two friends and went to looking at the menu. Then a loud clatter came from the long table next to them.

"NOAH PUCKERMAN I WILL KILL YOU!" a young boy of Blaine's age stood up from his seat next to the pretty blond girl who was sitting closest to Blaine between the space of their two tables.

"Loosen up Hummel. I was just trying to talk to Quinn!"

"So you had to throw a spoon to get her attention?"

The two boys bantered until "Hummel" sat down and turned to the pretty blonde to talk to her once again. And when Blaine saw a glimpse of his face he almost lost his breath. He had beautiful blue eyes and perfectly coiffed up hair and he was wearing an amazing sweater that Blaine swore he saw in the new Marc Jacobs catalog- Blaine was smitten.

"Hello? Earth to Blaine!" Wes started waving his hand in front of the shorter boy's face.

"Huh?" Blaine responded intelligently.

"I said, what are you going to order!" Wes told him as he was stuffing yet another bread stick in his mouth.

"Oh, um, spaghetti I guess" Blaine said but he wasn't so worried about that. He was trying to find a way for that boy to notice him. But at the same time the pretty blonde reached behind her to grab her purse but instead dropped it. Blaine, being the dapper gentleman that he is, automatically reaches down and picks it up for her. She looks up at him and smiles kindly.

"Thank You," she says.

"Of course, no problem," he smiles his dazzling smile as he notices the boy with blue eyes looking at him.

"I'm Blaine by the way."

"I'm Quinn," she says, she turns around and gives blue-eyes a look.

"Hi," he says in an angelic voice, "I'm Kurt."

Blaine gives him the most charming smile and notices that everyone else in at the table is not noticing them and is busy conversing.

"Well Blaine, are you going to introduce us?" David asks Blaine.

"Oh, ha, right. Quinn, Kurt this is Wes and David," Blaine looks at his two best friends as they smile and wave.

"So I'm guessing you guys aren't from Lima?" Kurt asked as he was surveying Blaine's blazer and tie. _**Oh right, still in uniform.**_

"Well sort of," Wes said, "we all live in Lima but we go to a boarding school in Westerville."

"Oh that's cool. We go to McKinley High School here in Lima," Quinn says.

"So, why are you and you're friends here tonight? Special Occasion?" Blaine asks as he receives his plate of spaghetti from the waiter.

"Yes actually, were celebrating, were all in a glee club and we were going to be shut down, but we weren't, so we decided to celebrate that," this time it was Kurt who responded. He looked at Blaine and smiled before taking a bite of his Caesar salad.

"Woah! You guys are in Glee Club, too?" David said between mouthfuls of ravioli, "Were in a Glee Club at our school! Blaine here is actually our lead singer."

Blaine smiles at his friend and inside his head he's really hoping that will impress Kurt. Quinn and Kurt both shoot surprising looks at each other.

"That's impressive!" Kurt says and there's a sparkle in his eye that makes Blaine's stomach churn excitedly.

"Our lead singer is that loud brunette at the end of the table," Quinn says pointing to a short girl who was standing up as if to speak.

"Oh God here she goes again," Kurt mutters to Quinn.

"I hope that everyone enjoyed their meals and had a good time! Now as team captain I will announce that I'm so proud of all of us, even though we did not win Regionals, and that I hope next year can be as good as this year and I love all of you! So now you are all free to leave since we have paid for our meals and have had a good celebration!"

And with that the short girl linked arms with a tall lanky boy next to her and left. Soon after the rest of the club started to thin out and leave the restaurant with goodbye's and I'll text you's. At that time Kurt gets up and starts talking to the chocolate skin colored girl on the other side of him.

"Ready to go 'Cedes?" he asks her.

"Just a minute boo, let me run to the restroom," the girl gets up and heads towards the bathroom.

At that moment Blaine sees the waiter come back with David's credit card and Blaine jumps up and uses the pen the waiter was asking David to use to scribble his number on a napkin and walks coolly to Kurt. Kurt looks up and raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him. All of sudden Blaine forgets how to speak.

"Oh, uh, I was actually wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime or something, um, here's my number," Blaine gives Kurt the napkin and Kurt is sort of just staring at it before he looks up at Blaine again.

"Are you g-gay?" he stutters nervously.

"Um, yeah I am, I mean I wasn't assuming you were gay, I was just kinda hoping since- um well- yeah, I mean is that okay?" _**Stupid Blaine. What if he's straight? Crap I hope he's not weirded out-**_

"Oh no I'm gay too" Kurt smiles showing his perfectly straight teeth. Blaine visibly relaxes.

"Oh okay. Cool. Just, you know, text me. Or whatever" Blaine stumbles over his word's nervously.

"I-I will" Kurt said blushing slightly. Then he waves good bye at Blaine, Wes and David and leaves with Quinn and his other friend. But before he leaves the restaurant he shoots Blaine a smile.

"Let's go lover boy," Wes says grabbing Blaine from his shoulders. And they leave the restaurant.

* * *

><p>10 minutes after freaking out with Quinn and Mercedes in his car on the drive back to his house, they are sitting in Kurt's bedroom and Kurt has the napkin in one hand and his cell phone in the other.<p>

"Oh my God Kurt, just text him! Were you blind? That boy was gorgeous!" Mercedes squeals as she bites into her cupcake.

"Seriously!" Quinn says licking the frosting from her cupcake, "Do it now!"

Kurt breathes out and composes a new message to Blaine. He reads it over about 4 times before he hits the send button.

**Hi Blaine:)**** It's Kurt. I had a good time talking to you today!**

Less than a minute later he gets a reply.

**Hi Kurt! I'm so glad you text me! And I as well had a good time talking to you and you're friends. I hope we can hang out again.**

Kurt smiled at his phone and clutched it close to his chest as he fell back onto his bed. He kicked his feet excitedly and he heard Quinn and Mercedes giggle at his reaction. Then Kurt sat up and his features became serious.

"Oh my God! What do I wear when I see him again!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: haha guys. I had fun writing this. Smitten!Blaine is adorable. Also with these stories they will switch point of views at times so I hope it's not too confusing.<strong>


End file.
